Sasuke
by ZombieBunny o3o
Summary: Just a little love story about Sasuke and my oc. Oneshot. Sasuke/Oc


Few years had passed since Shizuka left Konoha, almost as long as Sasuke had when he decided to take his path of vengeance. Everyone thought that she was dead. The day Sasuke and Naruto clashed at the Valley of the End, she interfered with their fight. Surprisingly, it didn't kill her, but there were consequences. Ugly scars were carved into her body. Her left eye was forever to be shut, so she wore bandage over it.

They declared that she was dead since her body was missing. Though, the truth was that she retreated herself and lurked in the shadows, observing her comrades from time to time during those three years. Never making an appearance, for she thought that would scare them with her current condition.

At the moment, she was sitting below the giant roots of a tree which grew above ground. She was looking at the place that she once used to call paradise. The tree was surrounded by nature and ruins. The place was lush, the sight was breath taken. She could hear birds chirping not so far. This was a small special place which Sasuke and her found when they were still in the same squad. They used to be close friends, though Shizuka always thought of him morethan just a friend. She never had the guys to confess her feelings, but did at, what was thought, her final moments.

The falling rain from that day, she could still feel the cold stoned ground on which she laid. She could still hear those thunders roaring from the distance. She could still hear soft cries which came from her beloved friend, his begging to not to go into the light and leave his side.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a presence nearby. She hid deeper in the hollow of the tree, but her emerald eyes could still see everything from the distance. She peaked to see who else could have known about that place. She expected to see a stranger, an enemy, but got the quite opposite. Out of nowhere, the familiar Raven appeared out of nowhere. Stunned, Shizuka just watched his every move. Her old friend had grown so much from when she saw him last. Growing out into a taller and more secular man. His long long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, had a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword.

He was expressionless, but at some point, a hint of sadness was shown in his eyes. He then closed his onyx orbs and relaxed as wind clashed against his face.

Wanting to see him clearly, Shizuka moved and accidentally stepped on a tree branch. Hearing this, Sasuke with high speed took out his katana and pointed at the hollowed space of the tree.

"Show yourself." He commanded in a monotone voice.

Not wanting for him to recognize her, she decided to run. She dashed out of the hollow into the sunlight and moved her course towards the woods. However she couldn't make it in time. Sasuke dashed towards her and brought out his katana. Before he was able to strike her, Shizuka took out her own katana and blocked the attack. Sasuke didn't stop to look at the girl, just kept attacking and attacking, without any mercy. After a short while, he managed to cut Shizuka's arm which wielded her katana. The emerald eyed girl dropped her sword and held the wounded arm.

Sasuke pointed his weapon at her. "Who are you?" His cold voice sent chills down her spine.

Her gaze was focused on him now. She only smiled, not showing any fear for she thought it was not needed. "If you thought carefully, you would be able to answer that question on your own."

"Enough of the games, tell me or I you will be eliminated."

Shizuka looked at him once again and gave him one of her infamous smiles. "Have I been already forgotten, Sasu-chan?" She asked, using the old nickname which only she used to call him.

The Raven's expression changed. His eyes were wide opened and he froze in place. "It can't be. I saw you die with my own eyes." His katana slipped out of his fingers, few tears leaked down his cheeks. He took her arm and pinned her against the nearest tree. His grip was strong and hurt her, but he didn't notice it. "Where were you all this time! Answer me Shizuka!"

This wasn't the type of reunion she hoped for. "In the shadows, watching from afar."

"Watching? Did you think of yourself as a guardian? If so then that is completely stupid! I thought that you were dead! Why didn't you come back!"

"I was afraid…" Shizuka said saddened, losing her track of words.

"Of what?"

"Of you."

"Me?" He looked her ridiculously. "For what reason would you be afraid of me!"

"From your change of heart! You became evil and wicked. You wanted to murder Naruto, twice! You weren't yourself. As for me, I thought that you would do the same. Not to mention my appearance. You would have judged me and called me a fool, useless."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think that of me?"

"I do not think. I saw that side of you. Not once, but multiple times over the years."

He then released his strong grip and knelled down, hugging my front. His head was resting on my tummy. "You don't know how much you mean to me. You were the one I hoped for spending the future with. The one to restore my clan."

Shizuka was shocked to hear this kind of information. "What-"

Before she could have a chance to speak, Sasuke sat on the ground, pulling her down with him and nesting her into his lap. Without any warning, he clashed his lips against her soft ones, while he gripped her long scarlet hair. One of Sasuke's hands was wrapped around Shizuka's waist, bringing her into a more deep and passionate kiss.

"Return with me." The Raven said in the middle of kissing.

"What?" Shizuka asked, panting and already drained out of energy.

"Return with me to the Akatsuki. I have grown much stronger and I promise to make you safe."

"What if I refuse?" Shizuka asked playfully.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's face. "Then I will drag you there. I will make sure that you never escape, even if I have to lock you up. But that may not happen since you already confessed your love for me."

"And what if I had changed?" Shizuka asked backing away, looking directly in his deep dark eyes.

"Then I shall take you every single night. I will make you feel me and every inch of my body. I shall show you the wonders which you have never experienced. I will make you scream in pleasure and make you fall in love with me once again, all over again."

Shizuka's whole face flushed, and to make it worse, she could feel Sasuke rubbing against herself. "Why have I even asked. However, I do have more request."

Sasuke nuzzled against her neck, wondering what she wanted.

"I want you to rethink about the path which you have taken. If you have no light in your dark path, then we can never become happy, nor a family."

"You are the only light which I need." He said kissing her once again.

"Sasuke promise me. Think about it."

He heard him let out a sigh. "If that is what will make you happy, to make you never leave my side again, I will think about it."

"Thank you, my love."


End file.
